blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Glademist
Glademist is a red-brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Personality Glademist is a HUGE procrastinator, dreadfully indecisive (which you all probably already know because she's changed her name a bazillion times), and very slightly socially awkward. She tries to be helpful and supportive. In real life, she's a quirky person. She's more reserved among people she doesn't know that well, but around the people she's comfortable with (such as her family and close friends), she's very loud and hyper. She enjoys reading, writing, and drawing, although she wouldn't call herself creative. Glademist likes to think of herself as responsible. On the Blog Glademist has been on BlogClan since January 1, 2016. At the end of 2016, she took a hiatus from BlogClan. She returned for a short while, then took another hiatus. Since then, she has been popping in and out at random. She has a very spotty activity record due to real-life commitments such as school, but she's hoping to change that. In the past, Glademist could be found almost everywhere on the blog. Now, she is usually found on the Tavern, but she visits other pages as well. Glademist is almost always on either BlogChat or wiki chat when she's online. Trailing Stars Glademist has made a short appearance, as Gladepaw, in chapter 19 of Trailing Stars (written by Geckopaw), where she's one of the cats that volunteers to help treat wounds. Quotes * "burning mouths of angry potatoes" --Lupinepaw * "Lau is that one person who puts you on a spatula and splats you down on the barbecue thing" --Lup * "i feel like a coconut fell on my head but got swallowed through" --Lup * "Sweet mother of a monkey" --Icy when she realized what time it was * "Death, usually made of wood, and like the fruit caused by the cattle, down a person's head. Years after 1984, I most wound cattle, "are responsible for the number of deaths in a coconut or the spread of this year, it has become a common ho'okiwikā ho'okiwikā from the background of the famous olaha'ia Expert shark attack, gaining ground in autumn 2002 requires true love coco, in many cases, compared to the number of sharks killed 150 people in the world this year HOLA in Elima, a year." -- Google Translate, Wikipedia, and me * "I think you dropped sticky oregano blood all over the plates" -- my sleep-deprived mind * "*quietly dabs loudly*" -- Flo * "hot hair is hot" -- Winterpaw * "ikr the music is delicious" -- me on Flo's page * "dang lol" -- Birchy * "so, you're into the backyardigans?" -- Goldi * "haha butt :P" -- Emb * "add some more thomas for good measure" -- Flo * "YEEEEEET boi this thing empty" -- Daisy Trivia * Her favorite color is blue * She'd like to thank Iceflower for helping her make this page back when she was a new member * Even though her room is a complete mess, she knows where everything is * She has been shipped with Laurelcloud (Glaude) and, unfortunately, Jacob Sartorius (Jade) ;( * Her least favorite subject is chemistry * She enjoys reading (a lot), so if you have any books you can recommend, please tell her * Her dream house would either be an apartment in the city or a ranch in the country * She's an ENFP-A * This coding was inspired by Daisy, Wollow, and Winter * She's realized that her warrior name reminds her of the Glade air freshener, which is something she probably should've considered before choosing it * She used to be pretty decent at coding (she coded this page herself!), but she's since forgotten everything. She just hopes she doesn't mess anything up while editing Gallery Gladey_the_gorgeous_great_ninja_cat.jpg|me as a ninja with ABS by Daisy Wafflepaw.gladepaw.jpg|by Waffle :) Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Freewheeling Ferrets Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Dark Forest